Nightwalkers
by shadowkat83
Summary: After a life changing decision, Naruto is teamed up with a detective to solve a bizarre string of murders. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **as much as I want to I do not own Naruto

**A/N: **this fic was requested by one of my reviewers. They requested a multi-chap Neji/Naruto fic and here it is. Do not worry; I will have updates for my other stories soon, so be patient with me.

**Summary: **After the death of everyone he loves, Naruto thinks he'll never have those feelings again. So after a life changing decision he holds onto his new life with both hands. But danger is lurking in the shadows, and Naruto teams up with a Detective to discover who is behind a string of bizarre murders. One thing he wasn't counting on was the attraction he feels toward his new partner, but keeping the secrets he has, can he chance on becoming close to another person?

**Pairings: - **Neji/Naruto. I don't know about any others yet.

**Warnings: **If you do not like reading about two boys together then I suggest you do not read this fic. You have been warned so don't complain to me if you continue reading. Language, violence, and gory deaths will be in this fic as well as romance.

Nightwalkers

Chapter one

I stood in front of the crowd, millions of fans screaming my name. I laughed and turned toward my band, waving them forward I introduced them to the crowd.

"Thank you all! This wouldn't have been possible if it hadn't been for these guys here! Give a warm welcome to my band 'Devil's Advocate'; Sasuke, Suigutsu, Juugo, and Karin!" The crowd applauded as each member bowed as their name was called. I turned the crowd's attention back to me as I spoke again, "This has been a very fun tour, but it feels so good to be home! Let me know if you feel the same!" The crowd roared in response.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay here and be with you all, I have to get home. I got a text from my wife telling me that if I didn't come home tonight she was going to kill me!" I laughed at that last part. After waving goodbye, I left the stage. I spotted Itachi backstage and headed in his direction. Just as I reached the elder Uchia a sharp spike of pain shot through my chest. I cried out and fell to my knees clutching my chest. Itachi was at my side in an instant.

"What's wrong Naruto?" He asked as the rest of the band arrived backstage.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked running up to my side. Suigutsu, Juugo, and Karin followed close behind.

"I think something is wrong at home." I managed to gasp out. My chest hurt like hell, something had to be wrong with Ayame. My instinct was telling me to go home, my mate was in danger. I pushed myself to my feet and headed toward the exit and my bike. I stopped long enough to pull the black helmet on, and then I jumped on my midnight colored Yamaha bike and sped off. I was vaguely aware of the other engines following mine. I knew Sasuke was right behind me. He was family, whatever had me upset concerned him too. He would do anything for me and vice versa.

About five minutes later I arrived at home. I parked my bike, threw off the helmet, and burst through the unlocked front door. That hit an instant alarm in my mind. That wasn't like Ayame; she was never careless, not with the baby to think of. I ran through our three bedroom house calling her name, but I received no answer. I searched our bedroom and the guest room, before making my way to the nursery. I ran to the room and threw open the door and stopped dead still. The scent of fear and blood filled the room, making me drunk on the mixed scents. Yet my keen sense of smell registered a new smell. An unknown scent, someone had been here.

An inhuman sound escaped my mouth as I took in the sight before me. My beautiful mate lay in the rocking chair, her body covered in blood. I tentatively moved farther into the room, barely conscious of the voices calling out my name. As I got closer I could make out more detail. I could see the knife wounds that covered her body. I noticed one wound in particular. There was a large gash the stretched across her midsection. That was where most of the blood was coming from. I ran the few feet that separated me from Ayame. As I gathered her broken body up in my arms, another sight caught my attention.

I laid her body back down to move closer to the small figure in the crib. A broken sound escaped my throat as my eyes took in the form of a baby. The umbilical cord was still attached; my mate still had two months in her pregnancy to go. What kind of monster would do that to an unborn child? My knees finally gave out and I collapsed, crying, next to my dead family.

That was how Sasuke and Itachi found me. I felt warm arms wrap around my shoulders and I gratefully leaned into their comforting hold. I felt the tears run, unchecked, down my face. Those arms just pulled me closer and let me cry out my pain. Once the tears had begun to subside, I was helped to my feet and led out of the house. I breathed in the fresh night air. The welcoming scents of the city drifted towards me. This was familiar. Then I heard the sirens and knew that one of them must have called to tell them what had happened. My eyes searched the night sky for the familiar comfort of the moon. I found her; she was still a few nights from being full. But even now, her presence was comforting. I always felt at home in the night. But that made sense given what I am. What am I? You ask. Why, I am a "were", a shape shifter. The night is my home, I run with the moon every time she is full.

The sirens finally reached the house. I flinched as their loud noise hurt my sensitive ears. But I was grateful for their presence. Sure, I'd have to answer a bunch of questions, but they might be able to find who did this to Ayame. If they couldn't, I would do it myself.

The interview with the police took about six hours. Then we were allowed to go home and finally get some rest. But I knew sleep wouldn't come for me this day. How could I sleep knowing that the person who killed my mate was still out there?

Four days later, I stood in front of two graves. We had just got done having the funeral, and my friends left me alone to say my final good-byes in peace. I knelt in front of the graves as once again tears filled my blue eyes. Why? Why would someone do this? But I received no answer.

(One year later)

It was exactly one year since my mate was murdered. I was still on tour with my band and family, but my songs had taken on a sad note. The spark that was there over a year ago was gone.

I finished our concert here, just like it was any other city. This place no longer felt like home to me anymore. Why should it? There was nothing to go home to anymore.

I waved goodbye to the band and jumped on my bike and sped off. I was headed to the cemetery. I never really got over their deaths. By now I had sunk so low into my depression, that even Sasuke had a hard time getting me to talk. Gone were my infectious laughter, my bright smiles, and easy jokes. They were gone to be replaced by this zombie that I had become. The only joy I had left was running with the moon once a month. But even that was shadowed by my grief.

I arrived there in record time, and followed the familiar path to the graves. _Uzumaki Ayame: Beloved wife and mother _the marble stone read_. _I fell to my knees in front of her grave, oblivious to the night around me. I was so caught up in my grief that I didn't hear the soft thread of footsteps walk up behind me.

"You poor thing," a soft voice purred behind me.

I jumped startled and spun around. I snarled at the intruder. But my breath caught, as I took in the form in front of me. For some reason the woman standing in front of me scared me. There was something not quite right about her.

"Who are you?" I growled. I sniffed the air trying to catch the strangers scent. The only noticeable scent was that of the earth.

"Someone who wishes to help you," the soft feminine voice answered.

The unknown female glided closer to me. I snarled and backed away from her. But she just kept coming closer. She stopped by the graves and ran her fingers lightly over the letters of my mates' name. I growled threateningly and she backed off.

"I know how much their deaths have hurt you. I cannot take away your pain, but I can make living without them bearable for you." She paused, "I might even be able to help you find whoever killed them."

"How could you?" I scoffed. That's all I needed more broken promises. I turned my back on the female and walked off.

"I can give you the power to destroy the ones who took her from you. More power than you ever dreamed possible." She coaxed.

I paused in my strides, "oh yeah, what kind of power? Cause in case you haven't guessed I'm not exactly human," I called back sarcastically.

"I know what you are, young wolf." She smiled at my shock. "Yes, I've met your kind before. I can give you something your wolf blood can't."

"What's that?" Now I was curious.

"immortality."

I laughed at that. "I actually thought that you were going to say something useful."

"I'm not kidding you. Haven't you guessed yet, young wolf? I'm a vampire. Your nose can't catch my scent, because I don't have one."

She started to move closer towards me. I didn't move away this time, instead I watched her approach me. She stopped just out of reach and stared at me with her creepy red eyes. I could see the power glowing in that otherworldly gaze of hers. I stood my ground as she moved again. This time she didn't stop till she was a breath away.

"so what do you say will you accept my gift?" her voice breathed across the shell of my ear. I didn't answer, so she took that as a yes and sunk her fangs deep into my neck. The last thing I saw before the blackness over took me was her smile.

**A/N: **and that's it for chapter one. I know I'm evil to leave you guys hanging like that. But don't worry I'm not going to kill Naruto. I mean I still haven't introduced my other characters yet.

Read and review. Thanks. Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto and probably never will.

**A/N**: Here's the long awaited next chapter. Enjoy everyone!

**Warning: **torture scene ahead! If you do not want to read it I'll give you notice when it is over, so look for a phrase in ().

* * *

Chapter 2

(Naruto's POV)

I awoke to the knowledge that I was different. Something inside me had changed. I felt first that I could not move my limbs. The helpless paralysis was accompanied by heaviness in my extremities, as if I was weighed down. I shook my head to clear it and I saw, as I looked down that I was bound and naked. A meaningless panic swept over me with sweat and battering me with convulsive terror. Whoever had done this to me meant, I felt sure, to kill me. I realized that I did not know what death was, unless it was something like being pulled away from everything and chained to a wall, helpless, unclothed, and afraid.

The bite mark on my neck burned letting me know that my captor was close. The doors to my cell opened, and in stalked the woman from the cemetery. She glided with unnatural grace towards me, her red eyes burning into my blue ones. She stopped a foot away and reached up a hand to run her fingers down my chains. I shuddered and tried to move away from her touch. My companion snarled in my mind. And I snarled at my captor in response, my blue eyes flashing lavender. My wolf was very upset and I let her know it. She wisely backed off. She moved over to a corner in my cell just out of my eyesight. I froze as I heard her grab something. I had a bad feeling. I instincts were right; she came back towards me holding a black leather whip in her hands. I snarled and again tried to break my bonds, but the chains were too strong. I could only watch in frozen terror as she stalked towards me with a purpose.

CRACK!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I cried out as an immense pain shuddered through my body. Again and again the whip struck my back. After what seemed like hours but in reality were only minutes I was allowed a respite. I slumped down in my bindings trying to work past the pain coursing through my system.

She moved to stand just in front of me, she smiled and said softly, "I will break you or I will destroy you, the choice is yours."

I looked at her in disbelief and terror. She said she will destroy me. I could not believe it, but the cold glint if her inhuman eyes assured me that she intended me evil.

She ran a hand over to hilt of the whip and I watched in anticipated terror, knowing what was coming and dreading it at the same time. She raised the whip and brought it down lashing at my helpless body.

And then, IT came, the monster that invaded my body and threatened to tear me to pieces, eating me from within, holding my brain in ITS hands and shaking it. I wasn't myself anymore. I was IT. I was a living, throbbing, dying monument to pain. I couldn't think. I didn't even feel the pain. I was the pain.

It stopped, and I hung limply, supported by my chains. My eyes ran uncomprehendingly, over the bruised, bloody, and scared thing, which was my body, hanging in the chains.

She watched me with obvious pleasure as I hung there bleeding from my many wounds. Again she raised the whip and I did not even care. I was no longer even capable of enduring the torture of anticipation. I experienced nothing and desired nothing. I was only tired.

She glided towards me and I didn't even move. I was too tired to back away. She stopped and her warm breath breathed over my throat. She sunk her fangs into my neck piercing deep. I cried out my voice hoarse with all my screaming. She drank her fill and then backed away. I hung there limp, wanting only to sleep and heal my wounds. She smiled again and then turned and left my cell.

Sweet relief flooded my body and I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

(Three years later) (Normal POV)

Sasuke walked the city streets with his brother at his side. It's been three years since Naruto disappeared after that concert, but the two brothers never gave up searching for him. He was, after all, pack, and pack was family.

Suddenly the silence of the night was broken by the sound of a gunshot. Sasuke looked at his brother, and then headed toward the sound. Itachi was right behind him.

When he arrived at the clearing he froze, his eyes trying to take in the peculiar sight. There, surrounded by what appeared to be six men, all of them carrying hunting rifles, was a pure white wolf. The wolf stood, his hackles raised as he snarled a warning. One of the hunters raised his gun and just as he was about to fire, Sasuke shoved him, knocking him down and sending the gun flying. The man regained his balance and turned to meet the new threat. Sasuke shifted his weight and waited for the hunter to make the first move. The hunter reached behind him and grabbed the revolver in the small of his back and aimed it at Sasuke. Time seemed to stand still as Sasuke stared at the gun pointed at him. The hunter cocked the gun and tightened his finger around the trigger, just as he pulled the trigger a white figure leapt between Sasuke and the gun taking the bullet in his side.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, catching the white wolf as he fell. The hunter brought up his gun to fire again but again was tackled to the ground, this time by Itachi. The elder Uchia slammed his fist into the guy's face knocking him out. Itachi got off of him and turned to face the rest of the hunters.

The hunters looked at their fallen leader, then at the wolf. Without a word the five of them turned and left. It just wasn't worth it. They were paid to take on one shifter, not a shifter and his pack.

Itachi turned to where Sasuke sat holding the injured wolf. The white wolf lay limp in Sasuke's arms, his white fur covered in blood.

The wolf slowly shifted and turned into his human form. The fur melted back into skin and paws turned into hands and feet.

Soon Naruto was back in his original form. He lay there in his best friend's arms covering the bullet wound with one of his hands. But the blood continued to gush from the wound no matter how much pressure was applied. Giving up on the human attempt to heal his wounds, Naruto used the skills taught to him by the b**ch that bit him. At least there were a few useful things that he learned during his captivity.

He concentrated energy on the wound and slowly it began to heal. After a few minutes the wound closed, but Naruto was completely exhausted. Blue eyes once again locked with concerned black ones, before the slid closed and sleep claimed him.

(Naruto's POV)

The first thing that I became aware of when I woke up was that I was on a bed, a familiar bed. The second thing I noticed was that my wound was completely healed. I threw the covers off and swung my legs off the bed. I then noticed that my tattered clothes were also missing. I looked around the room I was in and noticed that it was my own. I must be on the tour bus then.

I stood on somewhat shaky feet and headed for my closet. I opened the door and grabbed a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. I got dressed and then headed out of the room. It was then that I caught the smell of fresh brewed coffee, and I knew that was where I would find Itachi and Sasuke, and I was right. They were both sitting at the kitchen table. Two pairs of black eyes met my blue ones as I headed for the coffee pot. I could see the relief in their eyes.

I knew that they had questions for me, and I would answer them... just not yet. I needed my caffeine first. I grabbed a mug out of the cupboard and filled it with coffee, and then I snagged the chocolate hazelnut cream and added some of that as well. That was the only way I could drink the coffee. I didn't know how Sasuke could drink it without the flavor. For me it was just too strong by itself.

On the way to the table, I also grabbed a couple of doughnuts as well. I sat next to Sasuke and began eating my breakfast. The brothers let me eat in peace. After I had my second cup of caffeine they looked at me with a question in their eyes. But it was Itachi that voiced what was on both of their minds.

"What the hell happened to you after that concert three years ago, and where the hell have you been!?" The older raven asked.

I looked at my coffee cup, the memories taking me back. Then my voice soft I explained what happened.

It took about two hours to explain what happened. They were both silent, letting me talk. If they had any more questions, they would have asked them once I was finished with my tale. After a long but comfortable silence, Sasuke was the one that spoke first.

"Did you manage to find anything out about Ayame's murder?" he asked. I shook my head. Itachi was about to comment, when the phone rang.

I left the table and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"May I speak to Uzumaki Naruto please?" a curt female voice answered.

"Speaking." I replied.

"This is Officer Yuri Hiragashi 0of the Tokyo Police department. I am the officer in charge of your wife's murder case. I was wondering if I could ask for your cooperation in another case similar to yours."

"What could I do? I'm not a cop."

"You are correct, but you do have certain skills that my officers do not have, for instance, your heightened senses. I know you are a shifter."

"What would you be having me do?"

"I need you to assist the detective in charge. You know. Gathering evidence, following leads basic investigation."

"You have to know that my pack will want to help out as well."

"That is fine. I know how a werewolf family system works. You stick together. What concerns one concern all."

"Is there a specific time you would like to see us?"

"Would you be able to come down to the station in a couple of hours? I would like you to meet the man you will be partnering with."

I looked over to Itachi and Sasuke and told them about the conversation. Itachi nodded. "That's fine." I replied.

"Then I'll see you then." And with that officer Hiragashi hung up. I hung up my end as well, and then turned to the ravens.

"Looks like we better get going." Itachi said, and then he left to let the driver know about our plans and destination.

**A/N: **So tell me what you think. Read and review. Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I **don't own Naruto, but you knew that already.

**A/N; **and here's chapter three. The one you have been waiting for. I introduce Detective Hyuuga Neji. Sorry for the long wait, this chapter has a lot of important information. Thanks for reading.

Chapter Three

_(Two hours later) (Naruto POV)_

We arrived at the Tokyo Police Station about two hours after I got off of the phone with Officer Hiragashi. Kisame pulled the bus over to the side of the road and Itachi, Sasuke, and I got out.

We walked through the doors of the station and were greeted by a young female officer with black hair and brown eyes. She bowed in greeting and introduced herself, "Welcome, my name is Yuri Hiragashi."

I replied with, "My name's Naruto and this is Sasuke and his brother Itachi. I mentioned them on the phone."

Officer Hiragashi smiled and said, "Ah yes, your pack mates." She then bowed to the brothers before addressing me again. "If you would follow me, the detective is waiting in the conference room."

And with that we followed Officer Hiragashi down a long hallway, before arriving at the room. Hiragashi opened the door and walked in, we followed soon after.

Waiting in the room was a young, nicely dressed man. He had long black hair that fell about mid waist, and light silver eyes. This must be the detective that I would be working with. And if judging by his expression he was not happy receiving help from civilians. I inwardly smirked. This human detective didn't know what he was getting into, if he thought we were ordinary civilians.

Hiragashi muttered a few words to the detective before turning to us. She then introduced the detective. "This is Detective Neji Hyuuga. He is the one in charge of this case."

I strode forward until I stood about three feet away from the Detective and held out a hand. I smirked before I said, "The name's Naruto."

He shook my hand and replied, "Hello."

My smirk widened."It must really bug you, huh?"

He gave me a blank look, so I clarified, "You get put on an interesting case only to get told that you're not working alone. You think that your partner may be another cop, but the officer here tells you it's a civilian instead. You're probably thinking what good having a civilian on this particular case could be." At his stunned look I finished with, "well, here's the deal. I'm not just any civilian. I'm a special kind."

Neji looked down right skeptical at that. "Special? How are you special?"

I grinned before backing away from him. I walked over to where my pack mates stood, before turning back to the good looking detective and saying, "This is how I'm special."

And right there before them, I shifted. I felt the power rush through my body as I changed. My back arched as my spine changed to accommodate my new form. I then dropped to all fours as my hands and feet turned to paws and my mouth and nose shifted to accommodate the many rows of sharp teeth and sensitive nose.

I sat in my new, white furred body and looked up into stunned silver eyes. I gave a wolfish grin, before I stood on my four feet and sauntered over to the stunned detective. I nudged one of his hands with my nose, and strong fingers sank into the fur at my neck. I nuzzled closer as those fingers scratched behind my ears. I always did love a good scratch.

_(Normal POV)_

Neji Hyuuga watched in stunned fascination as the stunning looking blonde turned into a white wolf. The white wolf stretched before he walked over to Neji. A wet nose shook Neji out of his trance and strong fingers sank into velvet soft fur. Neji scratched the wolf behind the ears.

Sasuke watched his best friend in shock. Naruto never acted like this around strangers. He usually wasn't this affectionate. But this reaction towards the Hyuuga, he didn't know what to make of it. With one last nuzzle, Naruto headed over to stand next to Sasuke. Sasuke reached down to scratch Naruto's ears, as well. Naruto snuggled closer, before turning his attention back to the situation at hand.

Sasuke looked at Naruto before turning to address the Hyuuga. "Now, will you accept the help?"

All Neji could do was nod, he was still a little shocked about seeing a real shifter.

Officer Hiragashi was the one to speak next. "Wouldn't it be easier if he turned back into his other form? He could at least be able to speak for himself, without having to rely on you to get his questions asked."

Neji looked confused. "What are you talking about? How can they know what he wants to be said?"

Itachi smirked and answered, "Looks like a little more information about shifters and pack life is needed." Itachi then turned towards Naruto.

Naruto locked eyes with Itachi for a minute before he nodded. Naruto then walked over to the wall and sat down.

Neji watched in fascination as Naruto once again shifted, turning back into his human form. The blonde male stretched comfortably out on the floor. He drew one leg up so he could rest his arm across it. With a glance at Sasuke and Itachi, he began speaking.

"First off, I'll explain status." Naruto paused to gather his thoughts. Sasuke wandered over to his best friend and sat down next to Naruto, snuggling up to the blonde. Naruto looked at him before speaking again, "your status in the pack is measured by how much power you hold. For example, I'm the alpha, the leader, and Sasuke here is a submissive. I'll get more into that later.

"Pack structure is divided into two groups; purebloods and changed. Purebloods are just what it sounds like, People born with the ability to shift. My father was alpha of his pack, and being his son, makes me his heir. And changed shifters are those who were attacked by a rogue or changed with their permission. But not everybody can become a shifter. There are conditions, but there is no reason for me to get into that now. As I was saying, Itachi and Sasuke are changed shifters. They were attacked by a rogue when they were very young. I'll explain more about them later, too.

"Anyways, as I was saying. Purebloods usually have more power and therefore more status among other shifters. But since my pack is small, there's only the three of us, most status rules don't apply. A pack is usually made up of an alpha pair, a second, and then the rest of the pack members. Submissives usually fall at the bottom of pack structure, but there are some packs that have no submissives at all. They're considered the weakest link in a pack. But as I said before status rules don't apply with my pack."

"What exactly is a submissive?" Neji interrupted.

"Be patient, I was getting to that." Naruto replied irritated. With Neji's nod he continued, "A submissive is a wolf or shifter with no power of his own. They are usually dependant on their alpha. Let's see, how to explain…." Naruto once again paused to gather his thoughts. Sasuke, sensing his mood, moved closer. Naruto looked at his friend before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Then he started explaining again, "It's pretty complicated, so be patient. In most cases we are divided into two categories, dominant and submissive. This mostly has to do with BDSM, but the same rule applies here. Alphas are dominant, the leaders, while submissives are the "underdog". They hold the lowest position in the pack.

"Now as mentioned earlier, status is decided by your level of power. You're either an alpha or a submissive. It's the way you're born or changed. Submissives have no power of their own and need their Alpha's permission for everything. They literally can't do a thing without permission first. Most packs only keep submissives around as pets or because they feel sorry for them. As for me, Sasuke's family and my best friend, so I would never turn him away." Naruto said that last part with a growl.

Itachi looked at his alpha before taking a seat next to his brother. Naruto began speaking once Itachi got settled, "Now about Alphas; alphas are leaders, mainly because they have certain gifts. Once a pack leader is decided, the wolf is able to bond with all of his pack mates. The bond is mental; it gives the alpha the ability to know where each pack member is at all times, as well as allowing them to speak telepathically with each other.

"Now some shifters have an ability that is passed down through blood. Each shifter of that particular blood line may have one or two distinct gifts. For example, Sasuke is empathic and has the ability to sense spirits. Empathy is really a unique gift, not only can you sense others emotions, but you can sense the emotions in a room as well. An example of that is; let's say you have a victim of a violent crime, the impressions of that crime are still in the area that the attack happened. Now if one of the people assigned to that case were empathic they would be able to tell you exactly what room the attack happened in. It they were really sensitive they might even be able to tell you exactly what had happened in that very room.

"Itachi has a gift as well. His is clairvoyance; the ability to read the past of a person or object. It's a really strong gift. In case you were wondering, he can pick up both images and pictures from objects and see a person's past if he came into skin contact with them.

"Mine is more instinctive than a gift, I know when something bad is going to happen. Mine leads more toward a sixth sense than an actual psychic gift." Naruto paused to catch his breath, "So any questions?"

"Actually I do have one; how did Sasuke and Itachi get to be shifters? You mentioned that they were attacked. What exactly happened?" Officer Hiragashi asked.

Naruto sighed, "This is going to be a tough one, so again have patience with me." Naruto sighed, "Where to start?" Naruto paused, "I guess the beginning will have to do; my family was one of the most powerful clans in Tokyo for many years. Along with the Uzumaki-Namekaze clan, the second most powerful clan was the Uchia. Tokyo was divided into two sections, upper class and middle class. Among the upper class was another dividing line, human and shifters. My family was all shifters; pure blooded, and the Uchia clan was all human.

"Now having a lot of power and status means having a lot of enemies also. Both of our clans had plenty of those. Then there were the unknowns, people who were neither shifter nor human. They lived in the lower part of the city, the underground sections if you want to call them that, among those were the vampires; Night hunters. But one of the biggest problems any of the races had was the rogues."

Neji asked confused, "Rogues?"

Naruto nodded, "yeah, rogues are what we call any of the races that are outcasts. They disobey the rules and attempt to destroy the fragile peace we all share. But more than that, they are killers. Cold blooded murderers. They have no reason to kill, than just because they can. Not very many are strong enough to go against a rogue shifter or vampire.

"I'll explain more about that later. Right now back to my story." Naruto once again paused to gather his thoughts, "Where was I? Oh, yeah; one particular group of rogues was lead by a powerful shifter. He had long ago turned against his clan after being denied leadership. He was strong, but didn't hold much sway over the other members of his clan. In fact, none of the others trusted him. So he set off on his own, but swore to come back more powerful than any of them were, and when he did, nothing would come in the way between him and total control of the others.

"And for a while that was the last his clan saw of him, but all too soon that relief ended. It was about fifty-five years later that he returned, but he didn't return alone. He had a pack with him. He had managed to find allies in others. Most of his allies were shifters, Werewolves to be exact.

"It was the night of Sasuke's fifth birthday. The whole clan had celebrated the day together. Sasuke and Itachi were outside with their father. They were getting the barbecue ready. It was about six and the sun was just setting."

The attack came from the woods behind the complex. It was the screams that let Fugaku and the others know that something was wrong. He told Itachi and Sasuke to find somewhere to hide and he went to investigate the area with a couple others of the clan.

I had gotten wind of a pack of rogues in the area and went to go check it out. I was investigating the woods myself when I heard the cries. I shifted on the run and attacked one of the wolves. I had barely managed to save Itachi's life. Had I been a couple minutes later he would have been dead.

Anyways, I shifted back to my normal form to see if he was hurt. I discovered a vicious bite mark on his leg. I treated it the best I could and then we left to find Sasuke." Naruto paused in his storytelling.

Itachi picked up from where he left off, "Naruto had wanted me to stay behind, but after arguing with him for a while he reluctantly agreed to take me with him. Besides I told him I would be safer with him than on my own."

Naruto snorted, "I had no choice, and you made a good point."

Sasuke laughed, "You actually admitted it. You never admit when you're wrong."

Naruto just shook his head and continued the story, "The next place I decided to look was the main house. Itachi said that Sasuke always felt safer in their home than with any of their relatives.

We headed towards the house, but were stopped along the way by a few of the higher pack members. I didn't really want to fight them with Itachi there, but I had no choice. I shifted again and injured most of them, and they fled once they realized what I was.

There was a moment, that I thought that Sasuke and I were in trouble, but Naruto just led me towards the house. That was the first time I saw a shifter actually help one that wasn't their kind." Itachi said once again picking up from where Naruto left off.

A/N: and there's chapter 3. I decided to end it there so you'd have time to digest the new info.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Naruto

**A/N; **sorry for the long wait, had to catch up on school work. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Four

Neji Hyuuga watched the interaction between the visitors with interest. That the blonde, Naruto, was the leader was obvious when you knew what to look for. It was in the way the other two acted around him, but not only that, the blonde had an air about him. Power rolled off of him in waves. Not to mention when he spoke his unusually husky voice made anyone pay attention.

Neji took the time to study the trio more. They were all dressed pretty causally. Naruto wore a pair of dark jeans and an orange t-shirt. The color seemed to set of his tan skin and brilliant blue eyes perfectly. Itachi was dressed similarly except for the colors. He was dressed in all black. And Sasuke was dressed in black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt.

But what intrigued him the most was the interaction between Naruto and Sasuke. Itachi was more aloof than the others, while Naruto and Sasuke seemed particularly close. You could see it in the way that they were sitting. Naruto was casually leaning up against the wall, one leg drawn up, while Sasuke was leaning against the blonde's side. Naruto had, at some point during their conversation, casually thrown an arm around the younger Uchia's shoulders.

He didn't seem to mind having Sasuke close. Neji then remembered what Naruto had said about pack structure. Submissives were usually kept around as pets, because they had no status among the other pack members. He frowned, but that didn't seem to be the case with them, though.

Neji looked back over towards Naruto to find curious blue eyes watching him. Naruto had noticed him frowning apparently.

"I actually do have a question. What exactly is the relationship you all share? You said something about pack status and I wondered where you guys fell into that category."

Naruto laughed. "You're curious about the way we interact with each other aren't you?" Naruto paused, after receiving a slightly embarrassed nod from the other, he continued, "As I already told you Sasuke was only five when he was attacked. Still only a pup when he first turned. The reason we are so close was because I was there to teach and look after him. I taught both of them everything they needed to know about pack life. He looks to me as an older brother/best friend."

"What do you mean by pup?"

Naruto laughed again, "What I meant was that he was still immature and very playful. Not to mention very clingy towards his alpha."

"Meaning you?"

Naruto nodded, "hai."

It was Officer Hiragashi that spoke up next, "Now that we've got all of that technical stuff out of the way, it's time to get to the real reason that I called you down here."

Naruto cocked his head and asked, "The case, right?"

Officer Hiragashi nodded, "that's right. The main reason that I called you here is because this case is so much similar to yours."

Neji looked at Naruto curiously, "your case?" he asked.

Naruto looked a question at the officer. She shook her head, no he doesn't know about your wife, the look said.

Naruto turned his attention back towards the detective and answered, "Three years ago Sasuke, me, and our group Devils Advocates were performing a concert, when a piercing pain hit me. My mate was in trouble. I jumped on my bike and headed straight home. I found the door unlocked and my mate didn't answer when I called to her.

"I slowly made my way through the house. It stunk of blood, fear, jealously, and something else that I couldn't identify. I carefully searched every room and house, still no sign of my mate. I found her in the nursery; it was the last room I looked in. She was sitting in the rocking chair, covered in blood…" Naruto trailed off.

Itachi took up the story soon after that. "Sasuke and I left the building soon after Naruto did. We followed him home, by then we had figured out what had happened. Naruto only acted like that when one of the pack members was in danger. We knew that his mate was expecting.

"When we got to his place, we found the door open. I went in first, and then Sasuke followed me. We found both of them in the nursery. Ayame, his mate, was in the chair covered in blood. Someone had cut open her body and removed the baby. Naruto was standing over the crib, staring at the baby inside it. He was dead already, way too young to have been born now…" Itachi trailed off as well.

Officer Hiragashi spoke next, "There's no need to continue. We know all we need to, besides there are still the other cases that we need to go over."

Naruto's voice was still shaky when he asked, "How many cases are there?"

Neji was the one who answered, "Two others besides yours. That makes a total of three."

Naruto looked shocked, "three?" Neji could hear the disbelief in his voice.

Neji nodded. "Anytime we think we have a lead or a witness, they disappear. The crime scenes are hard to read. Something attacked those people, but we can't tell what it was that did it."

Naruto frowned, "do you have any pictures of the scenes?"

Officer Hiragashi nodded, "hai, they are with the rest of the evidence our teams collected."

Naruto looked at her, "any chance that we can see them?"

Officer Hiragashi smiled, "does that mean you take the case?"

Naruto looked at Itachi and Sasuke before nodding. "Sure, why not."

**A/N; **I know it's short, but the next chapter will be much better. I just had to post something, so I thought that this was better than nothing. Forgive any errors. Read and Review. Ja Ne


End file.
